I love you, Hibari sama
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Eh bien, Tsuna écrit une lettre de soumis quoiqu'il soit un peu OOC là-dedans à Hibari et... Voilà.


Disclaimer : characters are Amano Akira's property.

Pairing : contrairement à ce que le petit pan ridicule de dialogue stupide suggère, 1827.

Note : en plus du dialogue inutile, il y a la phrase-paragraphe inutile, ou un échantillon de toutes les inutilités qui peuvent précéder un texte (et que mon bourreau m'a empêcher de supprimer – en pénitence de mon renâclement au moment de poster ?).

Good lecture.

&&&&&&&&&

« Mon cœur s'est arrêté.

-Ou alors il bat si vite que tu crois ne plus l'entendre, parce que tu as trop de personnes à aimer. »

_Gokudera – Yamamoto ; le 10 novembre 2004._

&&&&&

Mon amour pourrait tenir dans mes mains comme une petite bulle de verre dorée, remplie d'images saturées en pigments pastels que floutent les émotions qui tourneraient en une valse lente et magique dans un tourbillon de paillettes, quelque chose de l'ordre du bonheur pur qui serait doux et tiède sur ma peau, léger et magnifique entre mes doigts, qu'il ne tiendrait qu'à toi de saisir, d'arracher et de jeter au loin, de jeter au sol, le briser dans un orage de violence dominatrice et nous pourrions voir le conte de fées se flétrir sous nos yeux, les tiens vide de tout ce qui n'est pas ce froid insensible qui t'habite, les miens embués de larmes qui diraient combien ce qui n'a aucune valeur pour toi compte pour moi, toute notre différence sur cette affaire étrange et bigarrée qu'est notre histoire, depuis le début.

&&&&&

Il était une fois un petit garçon perdu ; noyé entre les visions chimériques suggérées par son cœur utopiste et la crudité d'une réalité qui n'avait de cesse de lui faire ressentir sa médiocrité. Ce garçon, c'est moi.

La vie n'est pas cette cascade logique d'évènements lisses qu'elle semble être pour tous ceux qui m'entourent, toute embûchée de problèmes qu'elle soit. La mienne n'est qu'une longue et pénible incohérence émaillée de mes échecs et de rêves au goût d'impossible qu'abrite ma tête amatrice d'illusions dangereuses.

Or, il est évident que, dans ces déplorables et malsaines conditions, je ne sais comment avancer. Plus encore que mon incompétence dans de nombreux domaines, c'est toute cette luxure, toute cette affection en moi qui m'empêchent d'aligner paisiblement les pas, cheminer sans réfléchir, oh j'aimerais, mais cela est-il envisageable pour moi ?

Vouloir l'inatteignable, s'écharper dans une lutte vaine, perdre repères, sérénité, confort d'un quotidien insipide au seul profit de chercher à saisir ce qui nous échappera toujours, je pensais que ce n'était pas pour moi, l'affaire seule de quelques évadés du bon sens. Je sais maintenant. Je sais que l'on a jamais vraiment l'occasion de décider pour ce genre de jeux.

Etrange, quand on songe quel être innocent à la limite du naïf, vertueux à la limite du puritain, sage à la limite de l'ennuyeux j'étais, avant. Avant ce cyclone de désir et de fantasmes, d'aspirations avortées et d'envies irréalisables. Etrange qu'avant cet amour criminel dans sa bêtise pure, dans sa vacuité douloureuse, dans son scabreux au parfum de soufre et de rage, j'ai été la quintessence de l'agneau dans toute sa pureté ridicule. Etrange celui que je deviens dans son équilibre précaire entre démence et romance, entre regrets de l'auréole passée et adoration de la dépravation nouvelle.

Y a-t-il un avenir pour les damnés comme moi, âmes désespérées sur la route infinie et sinueuse des existences sans but, vacance et ataraxie, apathie irrésistible, spleen incompressible, chaque soir qui tombe lacère ma gorge du profond déchirement d'un spectacle que tu ne partages pas.

Oraison macabre née dans le chaos de mon ivresse, je t'aime en sursis, dans l'expectative que ton regard parcoure tout ceci et que ta haine vienne dans un torrent de dégoût remplacer la gifle amère de ton indifférence. Je serais alors unique et détesté, venin de ton mépris, toi qui pour l'amour n'a aucune inclinaison, je ne sais obvier pourtant à tous les risques que constituent cette déclaration éhontée de la déliquescence passionnée lovée en mon sein.

Ultime abandon, ma dignité, le silence. Un dernier refuge que je quitte et dans mon sillage gisent les souvenirs fades de ma pauvre quiétude passée, feue paix de l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit pas de réanimer. Son extinction est la preuve la plus probante de mon changement, du bouquet de folie que ces sentiments exquis et cruels ont distillé en moi. Je t'aime à ne pas souhaiter posséder la moindre parcelle de raison. Je me rappelle celui que j'étais, je le compare avec l'égaré d'aujourd'hui. Quels sont mes gains, quelles sont mes pertes ? Il serait peut-être plus aisé de redevenir un fétu sans saveur bercé par le courant d'une vie sans aspérités…

Hélas le choix ne m'est plus offert de suivre la voie de la pruderie angélique, du respect prudent, de la déférence tranquille. Reste, dans l'ombre des cauchemars qui se répètent et prennent corps trop aisément, la certitude que souhaiter une vie dont tu serais le dieu est le seul pan de cette tragédie qui ne soit pas une erreur monumentale. L'unique conviction qui brille pour me guider, tu es digne de toute l'attention, toute l'admiration, toute la tendresse que je te porte. Et bien plus encore.

Il était une fois des nuits teintées du sanglant d'une exaltation nourrie d'illicite qui n'avait d'autre retour que l'ignorance, l'indifférence, le vide et le froid. Il était une fois mon histoire et les mots qui péniblement rampent sur le papier, ce qui est ma façon de te le raconter. Peut-être que tu n'apprécies que les bonnes histoires, mais comment le saurais-je ?

Bien heureux ceux qui ont le courage de prendre le problème de front, postés dignement en face de celui qui les hante. Je préfère la solution de facilité, s'épancher sans remord sur du vélin blanc, t'adresser d'un même tenant calligraphié la fantasmagorie, les sursauts de lucidité acide et le flottement désincarné qui meuble l'espace entre ces deux notions opposées, rivales, ennemies comme semblent l'être nos croyances respectives en ce qui fait le bienêtre, ce que représente l'amour. Je n'ignore pas tout ce qui se sait à ton sujet ; la moindre bribe d'information, même erronée, me ravit ; j'aimerais tellement te connaitre que je ressens un vertige affreux lorsque je peine à imaginer quels seraient tes paroles, tes réactions dans une situation donnée, scène inventée de notre futur rayonnant.

Alors que décider, quand tout ce qui se présente est sombre, sombre, sombre et d'une opacité sans faille ? Absconse est mon existence, dissolue, fragmentée, je ne suis plus que le relief indocile du prototype idéal d'un individu sans accroc, jeune soldat obéissant et sans interrogations aucunes qu'a annihilé l'être sauvage, bruissant, sanguin et amoureux qui hurle à l'intérieur de moi, ce monstre si humain qui fait crisser sur mes os son amertume sans fin.

Rien d'aussi beau que les évocations fourmillantes des réussites que je nous prête inlassablement. Je me force à n'en pas écrire une seule, je juge trop bien du pathétique que tu pourrais y trouver, je n'en suis pas au stade où, enrôlé dans une mièvrerie accablante, les images éculées d'un bonheur convenu apparaissent comme le plus délicieux des tableaux. Je n'en peins pas le moindre trait, dans la crainte d'esquisser ce qui te déplairait. Je te laisse inventer les couleurs qui donneraient grandeur, force, et surtout réalisme à notre amour souverain. Je t'aime si fort, mais j'ai peur que tu me blâmes pour cela, paradoxe quand les opinions de n'importe qui d'autres à ce sujet me laissent de marbre.

Insensé comme j'ai faim de ta peau, de tes baisers que j'imagine abruptes et conquérants, de ton corps jeté contre le mien dans tout le fracas animal d'une baise qui n'aurait de superbe que l'intensité de l'amour qu'elle recèle. Avec toi, chaque aveu serait masqué derrière la panache royal de ta fierté et de ton agressivité, chaque coup serait une caresse, chaque renoncement fragile et implicite, et pourtant je t'aimerais comme un fou, à dire vrai comme en cet instant, et tu saurais me le rendre de manière unique et merveilleuse.

Solitude, solitude, mon amie danse avec moi, je fredonne ce genre d'incohérentes insanités sucrées depuis que j'ai commencé à rédiger cette lettre, sans doute pour éviter que le bon sens ne l'emporte et que je froisse, brûle, déchire, me débarrasse de cet épanchement confus et puéril. Je voudrais ne pas salir la perfection veloutée de cet amour qui me dépasse et me harasse, je voudrais tant de choses, tant de toi.

Attendre, il me parait ne m'adonner à rien d'autre depuis mille ans. Pourtant il faudra s'y efforcer encore lorsque mes phrases dénuées de sens, de constance, de décence voleront vers toi, au cœur d'une bouffée odorante d'espoir contrarié par le pessimisme latent qui habite les victimes de l'infortune consciente telles que moi. Ceci n'est pas un apitoiement, seulement le fruit d'une observation suivie et rigoureuse sur la créature pitoyable et énamourée que je suis.

Magnifique et inaccessible, rigoureux et arrogant, excessif et fatalement élégant… Tu es un démon de contraste. T'aimer est une griffure insolente que l'on se fait à l'âme. J'aime cette griffure, plaisir malsain et coupable dont je n'ai pourtant aucune honte. T'aimer est inavouable car titanesque, incompréhensible et serait probablement incompris car tu sembles être le dernier auquel on pourrait souhaiter offrir de la douceur. La douceur t'est étrangère. C'est aussi bien comme cela. T'aimer est une bouffée d'intensité dans ma vie terne, morne plaine balayée d'échos souffreteux et lancinant d'un vent d'instincts, de pulsions, de bravades hormonales et sentimentales, chimiques et spirituelles ; tu as tout d'une religion, captivant, sans répit, total.

Amoureux, je le suis depuis si longtemps que je ne sais m'en défaire. T'en voilà au fait, désormais. Je n'escompte nul retour de ta part, savoir ces feuilles entre tes mains me suffit. Je me désole de l'opinion que tu vas en conséquence concevoir à mon égard, si toutefois tu ne te bornes pas à déposer cette missive dans une poubelle sans en avoir lu un seul mot. Mon cœur est tien, je suis prisonnier, mais je dois avouer que la vue depuis ma geôle est splendide.

_S.T._


End file.
